everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper Wicked
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Character Profile |- ! Parent Story | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Roommate | } |- ! Secret Heart's Desire | } |- ! My "Magic" Touch | } |- ! Storybook Romance Status | } |- ! Oh "Curses!" Moments | } |- ! Favourite Subject | } |- ! Least Favourite Subject | } |- ! Best Friends Forever After | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Jasper Wicked is the son and second-born child of Mombi, otherwise known as The Wicked Witch of the North from the Land of Oz series. He is the younger brother of Lionel Wicked. Jasper is not happy about the aspects of his story, and considers himself to be a Rebel in contrast to his brother who is a Royal. Character Personality Jasper is a rather quiet and meek young man who simply tries to make everyone happy and is very apologetic and will constantly apologize for any slight mistakes he makes. Jasper shows cowardice when he tries to stand up to his brother, Lionel, regarding their destinies but he backs down as soon as Lionel comes back at him with guilt-tripping and condescendingly shooting his brother's protests down along with reprimanding Jasper that his future that is set in stone. Jasper does have rather bad tendencies he picked up from Lionel such as blaming his brother for all of his own failings and is quick to shift blame on anyone at times, and will own up to his own fault eventually. Jasper is rather friendly and enjoys meeting new people, when he isn't spending time with Bess or Dap whom he considers as close siblings. Jasper is also quite the hard worker, and normally burns himself out when focusing too hard on school work, or other things as he is determined not to give up easily on his passions. Appearance Jasper and his brother, unlike the other Wicked Witches do not posses green skin. Jasper's skin is slightly pale although not to a sickly state of color. His thick, straight, burnt ginger-colored hair is very short and is worn in an utilitarian style, Jasper's nose is slightly crooked and he posses brown eyes along with thin eyebrows. Jasper stands in a 5'8 and has a medium build along with has a triangular facial features and a cleft chin. Fairytale: The Land of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. An overview of Mombi can be found here . How Does Jasper Fit Into It? Jasper was born to Mombi as her second son, and younger brother to her older son Lionel, who would have to be aged up once the children of Princess Ozma were born. Jasper grew up under the care of his older brother Lionel who was also the guardian of Bess and Dap, during the years of growing up into a close proximity of the two twins Jasper considers them to be siblings despite there being little to non-existing blood relations with the prince and princess. By the time Jasper turned fourteen he was sent to Ever After High to fulfill his destiny as the next Wicked Witch of the North, who would eventually be defeated by an heir of The Good Witch of the North. Relationships Family Jasper has not met his mother, nor has any memories of her that he can recollect. He was raised by the next Mombi, and his older brother Lionel, who is now attending the school in the form of a teenager. Recently, Japser and Lionel are on a bit of strained terms due to their own alliances to the Royal/Rebel conflict. He is close to his adoptive sister Bess, and considers Dap, Ozma's son, to be like a brother to him as well as a partner-in-crime of sorts since they were raised together. Friends Jasper's BFFAs are more than certainly his adoptive sister and brother, as the three have formed a strong bond over the years. Outside of his siblings Jasper does not have many friends, with the possible exception of his roommate Seneca Greenleaf. Romance Jasper isn't really seeking this out currently at the moment, but he hopes to find the company of a gentle young woman. Pets Jasper doesn't necessarily own a pet in any shape of form, but he does have a liking to his adoptive sibling's dog Punkin. Outfits Signature Jasper wears a short-sleeved red dress shirt underneath a black vest with golden buttons adorning it with a grey tie, black pants with a small patch on the left leg's knee area, and a tan pair of dress shoes. Jasper does wear a light blue fedora hat on his head, that has a feather attached to it. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Jasper posses immunity to water, and does not melt unlike other Wicked Witches. *If Jasper were to have a voice actor, it would be Matt Bush as Ms. Enter enjoyed his role from Rockstar Vancouver's open world, action-adventure video game Bully His ability to portray an meek, quiet, and somewhat passive agressive character (Peter Kowalski from the Bully series) would be a perfect fit for Jasper's voice. *Jasper's birthday is May 15th. Notes *Dappatarius and Bessavaria Oz both belong to Madame Zashley. *Ms. Enter would like to point out that she is quite aware that the role of, The Wicked Witch of the North comes with the role of Mombi but she has decided to split the roles for a more interesting dynamic. *Lionel and Jasper are both immune to water and the reasoning behind it is that L. Frank Baum never suggested that water could destroy all witches, but Thompson certainly surmised as much. Moreover, L. Frank Baum's original Dorothy and Ozma would never have had anyone executed; Dorothy was unwilling to kill the Wicked Witch of the West even for the sake of seeing Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, while Ozma was unwilling to destroy her enemies even when they were on the verge of conquering her entire land in Baum's The Emerald City of Oz. Above all, the events in Ruth Plumly Thompson's book directly contradict Baum's specification that Mombi would be provided for by Ozma herself in her old age. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Rebels Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz Category:Heteroromantic